Something Different
by creativegirl010521
Summary: Dally and Darry are the serious ones they don't have time for love. Suddenly Alexandra comes up and it turns into a race to see who can win her heart. What does Alexandra think? Does she have time for this? How does she feel? She already has enough problems as it is. (first fan fic please take it easy :D)


I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

chapter one

* * *

**Alexandra's POV**

All I know is that i'm running as fast as I possibly can, and the fact that i'm dragging along my little sister, Lilly doesn't seem to help my

situation.

I hear a sob next to me, I would say some words of comfort but right now every breath counts.

They're after us again, the Socs. I shudder at the thought of why they would be after a greaser girl like me.

I hear Lilly breathing hard a couple of paces behind me I'm going slow for her sake but the slower we go the louder the hoots of the socs

become.

I look behind me no sign of them ...yet.

All the houses have their lights off but I see one with a light on just a couple blocks away, I grab Lilly's hand and pull her along with me we start to run

a little faster now.

_c'mon_ I think _just a_ _little more one more step and..._

I knock on the door urgently.

"Help!" I cry.

A boy maybe one year older than me opens it.

"What do you want?" He asks impatiently.

" A gang of socs are after us" I can't believe I still have the strength to talk after running for an hour and a half straight.

" Hey! Dally who's at the door?" A person from inside the house asks.

"A girl." The kid who I guess is Dally responded.

"Is she blond?" Asked the same voice but there was more shuffling inside indicating that there was more people.

"No." Said Dally looking amused.

"Forget it then." Called back the voice I could hear some laughter in the background.

"Please" I begged, I turned around and saw some socs running this way. Dally saw them too, because he quickly shoved me and Lilly inside

before they noticed us.

**Dally's POV**

They were greasers that's all I knew for sure.

"What's your name?" I asked the oldest one.

"I'm Alexandra and this is my sister Lilly." She said calmly, but I think she said it like that for of her sister because Lilly's eyes looked like

they were gonna pop outta her head from exhaustion and even though Alexandra didn't show it i'm sure she feels the same.

"well-" I spoke up"- this is Two-Bit, Steve, Johnny, Darry and his three brothers, Soda pop, and Pony boy Curtis, and i'm Dally."

She waved shyly at them and they all waved back.

"Say, how old are you guys?" Asked Two-Bit (of course Two-Bit would like to know that)

"Um, Lilly is thirteen, turning fourteen in a couple months and-" That definitely perked up Pony. "-i'm sixteen turning seventeen in two days." That definitely

perked up the other boys.

It stayed quiet for second but i'm guessing because they were doing the same thing I was doing, studying them.

Alexandria was small and slender,she looked so weak and fragile, it looked like the wind could blow her away but judging by the look in her eyes that's not the

case. She was short too, her head barely passed my elbows, from far away she looked about twelve years old but when she got closer you could see the

small curves in her body saying that she was older. She wore a T-shirt and some jean shorts that showed off her tan legs. Her curly brown hair was just below

her shoulders, she showed off her greaser pride by greasing her bangs to the side (I'll admit I thought that was tuff)and her eyes were a scary neon green.

Lilly has is exactly the same body wise but that's as far as their resemblance goes, she has sleek blond hair and beautiful clear blue eyes but she doesn't look

as strong as Alexandra. She looks paranoid and scared all the time, like Johnny.

I was surprised when I saw Darry eyeing Alexandra, he barely comes out of "father mode" and when hot girls flirt with him he simply turns a way without a

glance their way.

"So, would you like us to walk you home, your folks must be awfully worried" Offered Darry.

"We don't have parents." Was all she said and honestly we didn't need and explanation, we all nodded our heads cause we understood.

"ok, then would you like to stay here for tonight?" He asked almost eagerly, the guys noticed this and began to smirk.

she slowly nodded her head, "sure"

Darry smiled warmly at her. (Damn Darry must really dig this chick, he never smiles like that not even to his own brothers)

"Pick your spot before they do." Darry said motioning to the house.


End file.
